Impersonating Angels
by Shinidorei
Summary: Heero Finally says those thre magic words, and Duo freezes. Now Heero is in the hospital, and why Is Relena taking him home? 1x2, Rx1 Please R
1. Three magic words

Impersonating Angels:  
  
[Short disclaimer: I do not own G-Wing or any of its affiliates]  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
  
little bit lonely and you're never coming  
  
round  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of  
  
my tears  
  
Total eclipse of the heart: Pat Benatar  
  
Part one:  
  
Heero and Duo walked into their apartment together; Heero had opened the door for Duo who had his arms full of groceries. "Damn, They are asking an arm and a leg for food these days," Duo sighed.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero who seemed in a sour mood. "Ok what's wrong Hee- chan I know that face."  
  
"Noth..."  
  
Don't you dare say nothing to me, I know you too well for you to bull shit your way out of this one." Duo said as he bent down to put the Drano under the sink. "Spill it, now."  
  
"I love it when you're forceful Duo."  
  
"I know that's why I am so often!" He cried triumphantly. Heero laughed, "Ok so don't think you can change the subject on me, what's up Hun?"  
  
"Well... Heero walked over to Duo put his hands around his waste leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you"  
  
Duo froze and stopped kissing him back. He pushed Heero away from him, "What was that?"  
  
"I said 'I... love... you...'"  
  
----------------------  
  
Heero reached down and prodded Duo in the shoulder. "Hey Duo?"  
  
"Duo's eyes shot open, "Mmmmmmmmmmyesh?"  
  
"I am going out." Heero turned and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"What?" Duo tried to ask, but Heero was gone already. "Damn what was that, He is leaving now?" Well how could he blame him for leaving? After what happened earlier...  
  
/Why didn't I say it... I know how hard it is for him to vocalize his emotions, and yet he said it! He said it! Why didn't I say it back? Don't I love him? He said it! I know how much it means just for him to say it, and yet I didn't say it back WHY What the HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? /  
  
Duo ran to the window and looked out it onto the dark rainy street; "I love you too don't I? I think I do..."  
  
Heero didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away from duo for a while, "I said it, but he didn't say it back..." His worse fears were confirmed. "He doesn't love me does he, he didn't say it... He can say it so easily when we make love... But when it matters... Why, I love him, doesn't he love me?"  
  
Heero looked up looking for the stars. It was a new moon and the sky was dark except the stars, He winced, "I used to look at those with Duo in the colonies, but now on earth he's frozen why?"  
  
He watched as the storm clouds began to roll overhead. "I love rain," He always felt soothed by the rain. "I love him but does he love me?"  
  
"Hey lookie here fella's we got us here a little faggot!" A figure started to emerge out of the mist.  
  
Heero snapped to attention, "What?" He said in a dangerous voice. The Figure whistled and was handed a bat.  
  
"Now Fag, first give me all your money I might consider letting you live, got it Queer bait?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Was that a no?"  
  
When Heero didn't answer the figure swung.  
  
---------------------------  
  
TBC?  
  
AN: Tell me what you think if I don't get at least 4 reviews I won't continue this story... 


	2. Hospital Coffee

[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments/ affiliates]  
  
"Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes"  
  
Part two:  
  
"Who is the patient?"  
  
"John Doe, Asian male, 5'9" short black hair, Brown eyes, 145lbs. He is in a state of comatose, also possible amnesia, but that doesn't matter, there is a small chance of him surviving."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The skull is fragmented in impact area, and fragments are going to cause difficulty..."  
  
"What? Do we have him on I.V.?"  
  
Yes he came in with one, don't worry Doctor Ronstien made sure he was set before you got him."  
  
"This is why I love this job, boys lets go save a life!" Doctor Sally Po busted into the room where Heero lay unconscious. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Ma'am this is the patient..."  
  
"Oh shit, Heero! Quick get me an X-ray of his skull! I want this one to take priority! You, bastard Yuy what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
"Ma'am, would you like some coffee, the X-rays will take at least 30 minutes to complete. Also this is such a serious operation I would not suggest doing anything unless we have it."  
  
"I know, notify the surgeons, I want at least one on standby. This is a presenter! He needs special attention."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I knew him."  
  
"Knew him?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, one of the top Preventor agents, and Ex-Gundam pilot."  
  
"Gundam Pilot!"  
  
"I have to contact Relena..."  
  
"Relena Doreen the president? You know her? Scratch that why do you need to contact her?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, Relena and him had something, besides she will know where to take him. Get me the phone now!"  
  
Relena's secretary picked up the phone; "Hello Miss Relena Dorlen's Office."  
  
Sally nearly screamed "Get Relena on the phone."  
  
"I'm sorry she is a very busy woman. I am afraid your call will have to take priority number 3,697. Unless this is an emergency."  
  
Look bitch, this is an emergency, this is Doctor Sally Po M.D. And I have a very good friend of hers, Heero Yuy in urgent care. So get your skinny bitch ass up and forward her the call. NOW!"  
  
"Please hold. The secretary put Sally on hold for a moment and filled her nails for a second before calling Relena.  
  
"Hm, Yes" came a tired voice over the phone.  
  
"You have a call ma'am."  
  
"Tell them to call back later." Relena was about to hang up when she heard the secretary mention the name Heero Yuy. "What? What about Heero, Is he ok?"  
  
"I would imagine not, a Doctor Sally Po says he is in urgent care."  
  
Relena screamed, "Forward the call!"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Relena, Une, and Noin burst into the waiting area of the central Tokyo Hospital. "Ma'am are you ok?" Noin asked.  
  
"Look at me, do you think I am ok?"  
  
"Right Stupid question."  
  
"Noin there are no stupid questions."  
  
While Noin was checking in with Relena Une took the liberty of looking up Heero's Room.  
  
"What's up?" Noin asked when Une returned from the front desk.  
  
"In surgery, No visitors, and I am afraid that this time I agree Relena, I know you want to rush in there and see him, But at least wait until they are done operating otherwise I fear that he could die...  
  
Relena woke up the next morning in the hospital; she was laid across two chairs and found something prodding her. "Hum, Noin is that you?" She slowly allowed her eyes to slip open. And found Noin and Une trying gently to wake her.  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes Misses Peacecraft I am awake now what do you want?"  
  
Noin visibly blushed at this. "Well yes, we have brought you some refreshments."  
  
"Are you ashamed of being efianced to my brother?"  
  
"No I am just not used to the name yet..."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Milliardo?"  
  
"No Heero."  
  
"They don't know they are allowing visitors now."  
  
Relena bolted up and pushed past Une and Noin. "What the Hell!" The coffee cup in Une's hands flew into the air spilling all of its contents onto of the two middle aged women. "What's gotten into her?"  
  
The women turned to watch the president of the ESUN run down the hall like a little girl. "Damn she doesn't even know which room is his..."  
  
By the time she found it she was hot, sweating and panting for breath. "Heero..."  
  
She stepped into the room to meet two coffee drenched ESUN officers. "Oh did I do that?"  
  
Une and Noin just smiled back at her.  
  
"...Sorry" Her mind then strayed back to Heero, "Heero. Is he ok let me see him, move!"  
  
Duo sat on the couch in his underwear eating cold pizza and drinking warm beer. "Damn it Heero where are you? I love you I do I can say it I love you, where did you go!"  
  
I should call around see if any one has heard from him... But what's the point he doesn't love me anymore. I blew it... all I had to do was say those three magic words what the Hell is wrong with me! I think I need a nap. When I get up I will look for him. I just don't think it will be nearby..."  
  
He hadn't been able to sleep for nights; he was too terrified something had happened... To top it all off he couldn't stop dreaming of Heero and dark figures in the street...  
  
TBC  
  
Ok guys tell me what you think I am not sure it came out all that great Review and tell me... Please? 


	3. Bedside Comforts

An to my beloved readers! There is a very gushy part up a head, something that will make the RelenaxHeero Fans cheer, But fear not HeeroxDuo fans not all is what it seems... The ending is still up in the air, so if I get more feed back on it I will choose either an, RPx1 ending, or a 1x2 ending, please Email me with your vote... Shinimikrayahoo.com. As it stands, they both have an equal chance! I would like to point out that my boyfriend and I want a 1x2 ending. But I am open to a 1xRP ending Please Email me with your responses... Ps if you send Viruses to me they won't work, so don't try! My PC has PERFECT protection against them, same with worms. Sorry for the long AN!  
  
[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild"  
  
Part three:  
  
Relena traced the line of Heero's face and felt her warm tears does the same to her. "Heero I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I am waiting for you. Like when I waited for you as you fought my brother, Milliardo. In Truth I fear more for you now than then. I knew you could win a fight against a man, But to win against death himself. That is a fight I fear you may lose. Be strong my winged Prince. Be strong for this maiden who still loves you. Be strong for this fool, this white untainted maiden who awaits her crimson stained warrior." She laughed out when she spoke these words. "It's funny that I am calling YOU a warrior. When in fact you are nothing but a child, a soft loving trusting child. One who knows nothing of the cruelty of the world. But this idiot here loves you for being that child, please don't let this fight stop you. Live, live for me, live for Duo. Live for whomever but stay with me... You are mine, I want you. And I get what ever I want... And, what I want is you."  
  
"That was beautiful Relena, truly a speech worthy of you."  
  
"Oh Noin, I didn't notice you come in... You were listening?"  
  
"When will you learn that I am always listening?"  
  
Relena turned back to Heero and ran her finger through his hair, "I love him Noin..."  
  
"You know that if you are found out this will not only cost you, your career, your wealth, your life, but your love as well."  
  
"Yes Noin, that is why no-one must find out. You know what I mean don't you, Noin? Oh, Merle needs to be punished."  
  
"Why your majesty, he did his job perfectly."  
  
Firstly, NOIN... Don't second-guess me. Secondly, he miss judged, and hit him in the wrong place. His job was to cause amnesia not comatose."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
Noin turned and in one fluid movement was out the door. Relena stole a glance over her shoulder, making sure that there was no one there, before she turned back to Heero. "Heero..." she sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "I want you to come out of this Heero."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Noin looked sally in the eyes and asked, "Have you notified The Gundam Pilots?"  
  
Sally stared blankly at Noin, "I don't believe that was part of the agreement... SO why would I?"  
  
"Very well, you shall be rewarded."  
  
"May I ask how M'lady Sally fell to her knees and kissed Noin's hand.  
  
"Yes, but first; I have to ask one other question."  
  
"What is it M'lady?"  
  
Did you tell any one else about the deal?  
  
"No, why do you ask M'lady?"  
  
"No reason, here is your reward"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Noin appeared silently at Relena's side. She ghosted her fingers around Relena's shoulder leaving a small trail of blood. The crimson sunk into the sea of white Relena wore for a few moments. The cooling liquid touching her skin awakened her.  
  
"What, who's there?"  
  
"Your Keeper"  
  
Relena giggled a bit at this. "Any news on Heero's condition?"  
  
"The doctors say that his brain waves have increased to a normal Level, and you should be able to wake him..."  
  
Relena Blinked for a moment as this new thought registered in her tired brain. "you say all one must do is wake him?"  
  
"Try it."  
  
Relena allowed one trembling finger to touch Heero's flesh. In a flash Relena pulled it back, "What should I do Noin?"  
  
"Try kissing him?"  
  
Relena got up and moved towards his bed. "Are you sure?" Noin just nudged her forward. Relena leaned towards his face. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes. Just as she was expecting to touch Heero's lips she was stopped by four words.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She opened her dull eyes to meet his Grey, Blue ones. "Still like the sea after a storm."  
  
Heero quickly retorted with, "Who the Hell are you?"  
  
Relena took a pause to catch her thoughts, and a deep breath. "Don't you recognize me? I am your wife..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
TBC?  
  
AN: Look Guys, I know I may have just pissed a few people off. But Email me and vote for 1x2 or RPx1 I can't wait to hear from you! Don't forget to review, also I would love any of my new readers to check out any of my older fics, A favorite seems to be "The Truth in Your Lies" Thank you!  
  
Shinimikrayahoo.com 


	4. Relena's Orders

AN: I have gotten one Vote thank you. You know who you are, Voting in the Reviews doesn't count, and I want an email. You have one more chance to, or I will decide; on the next chapter I will have decided! And By the way you don't want me to decide! 'Cuz it will be bad! Maniacal laughter (That goes for both RPx1 and 1x2 fans it will be BAD so vote!) Shinimikrayahoo.com  
  
[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments!]  
  
"Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
  
Little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child In your arms Turnaround, Every now and then I get a Little bit angry and I know I've got to get Out and cry Turnaround, Every now and then I get a Little bit terrified but then I see the look in You eyes..."  
  
Part four:  
  
Heero rubbed his head and grunted. "My head hurts..." He allowed his eyes to wonder for a moment taking in the scene of his room. He had to squint at first; the light from the window was reflecting off the white walls and nearly blinding him.  
  
Relena saw him squinting and jumped for the window, tearing the rough cloth back into place. "I'm sorry about that..." Her shoes clicked on the checkered tiles as she moved back into position, "Heero my love how are you feeling?"  
  
Heero turned his piercing gaze back onto Relena. She held her breath as he glared at her. "I don't' love you... Who are you?" He waited for her to respond, but she was speech less after his rude remark. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
When Relena could speak again she replied with, "Oh my beloved, you will remember, I love you and you love me... We are married how many people do you know that are married that don't love each other?  
  
Heero paused for a moment to think, "I... don't remember..."  
  
"Exactly, see we must be in love."  
  
"But I don't love you," Heero stated simply as he tried hard to remember something, anything... "Where the hell am I what's going on, Who the hell are you and what the Fuck is going on?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Noin stepped out of the room. What was she talking about...? President of the ESUN or not... she had gone t far, "This is Duo Maxwell Top preventor agent we're talking about... She started to walk down the hallway. Under the harsh light and hum of the Fluorescent lights she weaved through the crippled and infected persons in the waiting room. "Noin?" She spun on her heel, to face the unidentified speaker. Her hand flashed behind her back  
  
Quatre wormed his way out of the filth of an over populated city. "Noin is that you? Why are you here?"  
  
Noin took a moment to Identify this new development, "Quatre?! What the hell are you doing here?" Behind her back she allowed her fingers to loosen their grip on a well-worn pistol. "what are you here for?"  
  
Quatre had a questioning look as he replied, "Trowa is in for stitches. I don't think he will let Catharine throw knives at him again, whether he is paid to or not. Ring-master Cartylin isn't exactly known for being safe..."  
  
A light chuckle was shared between them before Noin cut herself short and headed for the exit, "Thank you for the laugh Quatre."  
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
"I need a smoke care to join me?"  
  
"No Tro-chan won't let me, he's afraid I'll get emphezyma or something."  
  
'Then, I fear I have nothing else to discuss with you, Quatre." Noin flashed a hostile fake smile that made Quatre cringe, and slightly back away.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Quatre wondered out loud. "Since when has Noin been so hostile?" He muttered to himself as he took his place in Trowa's lap.  
  
"What was that Honey?" Trowa's voice jolted Quatre back to reality.  
  
"His eyes darted wildly for a moment, "Huh?"  
  
"I asked what you were mumbling about."  
  
"Uh oh nothing, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Well the gash in my left thigh stopped hurting, the cut on my left temple still needs a little more work, and I can't wait to get the knife out of my right arm..." As he said this some one brushed against it. "Ah what the hell is wrong with you, ya slack jawed idiot!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
TBC  
  
If you Read please Review, and don't forget to vote, 1x2 or Rpx1 or any other pairing I havn't thought of... I need at least five 3 on one or the other!  
  
[The Full Disclaimer:  
All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.] 


	5. A picture is worth

_**[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments...]**  
  
"Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little  
  
bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit _

_angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little _

_bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes"_

Part 4:  
  
Heero eyed the blonde across the bed and scowled. She had been spewing nonsense about a big wedding, and all sorts of other squishy lovely- bullshit ceremonies that he couldn't remember the purpose to... She held up a photograph of her in a wedding dress, but it didn't have him in it. None of the pictures she showed him did, only her in ridiculous costumes.  
  
She seemed to say things like, "Don't you remember now?" and "come on, you have to remember that." Every time she pulled out a new picture. "Where are you getting all of these?" Heero finally asked, as she pulled out yet another handful.  
  
"Oh out of here, My love!" she said as she pulled a large crate of well- handled pictures out from under the bed. Heero stared at her disgustedly for a few seconds before she opened her mouth again. After a few moments of silence her voice ripped through him again, "Oh Heero I love you, Truly" as she spewed this new barrage of tearing noise she threw herself at him and clung to his waist muttering to herself.  
  
Heero pried her off of him and shuddered, only to have her grab him again, and begin to grope him. He thought to himself, /something just doesn't feel right. I have to get rid of her. I can't love her. She disgusts me, her clinging, her nasal voice that makes your ears ring, every thing... / In a desperate move to get her off of him for another few seconds he asked her, "show me more photographs."  
  
Relena stopped and looked up at him for a moment. "What was that?" She asked truly dumfounded. "You seemed so disinterested just a second ago, what happened?"  
  
Heero looked away from her trying to find a suitable lie. "I know you have been inspired by your love for me, and the affection that we shared so you want to learn more about your past right?" Again Heero shuddered this time as he hesitantly nodded in the affirmative. She disentangled her self for a few moments as she bent down into the crate.  
  
She pulled out what seemed like the oldest picture in the crate, It depicted Heero in a tux and Relena stand beside him in a beautiful flowing Blue dress, with a small blue rose on the waistband. "Do you remember this?" Relena backed away a bit giving him room and time to process. She sat on the other side of his bed looking at him with wide caring eyes. Noticing her eyes for the first time he looked into them. The grayish blue of her irises intrigued him. Who was he to say that she was wrong, that she had mistaken him for some one else, He couldn't even remember his own name. Much less any thing about his elusive past, or those Violet eyes, those beautiful eyes and the husky voice that followed him in his dreams.  
  
"Heero?" she inquired very softly. "What about it?" he asked almost softly. "Well, you haven't even looked at it... and you were the one that wanted to delve into the past." Although that was not the way Heero remembered it, he held his tongue and looked down at the photograph, for a moment he inspected Relena in the beautiful party dress that seemed to melt into her skin and become part of her.  
  
His eyes played over the rest of the photograph, over the Ivy covered wall and part of the gate to a prestigious private school. Onto him in his tuxedo, this felt vaguely familiar. But it seemed like the picture was incomplete that something, some one was missing...  
  
He let his eyes play back over the photograph but this time his eyes caught something, which he didn't see before, it was fingers, and they were on his right shoulder. Not only were they not Relena's But they weren't feminine, they seemed more masculine, more inviting... Near the very edge of the picture he also found a small bit of a braid flailing in the air as if whipped by a quick head movement. He ran his fingers down the side of the old picture he found it was slightly uneven, "You cut this one. Why, and what happened to the rest of it, I want..."  
  
Relena held up a finger to his lips silencing him "Water damage..." she muttered and leaned towards him slightly opening her mouth. She had him by the color and pulled him towards her. She inched forward; Relena moved her tongue a little forming the words, "I love you Heero Yuy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC  
  
Sorry, My yaoi fans, remember this is not only a 1x2, but a 1xR the ending has been decided, it will be a... It will be a.... Naw I shouldn't tell you yet, I want you to guess it. I just love these Cliffhangers, but hey they keep you coming back! Maniacal Laughter  
  
5 reviews to continue...  
  
Tell me what you thought of it so far!, Review Dang it!!! Can't wait to hear from you, oh and sorry I took so long to update, I had a bit of writer's block (and I was a little pissed that "Muddled Emotions" got more reviews for fewer chapters!) Grrrrr! I know that they are both my stories, but come on "ME" was meant as an out let of idiocy while I worked on this, the real project.  
  
I need at least 5 reviews to continue, otherwise I will leave it like this, and don't think I won't cuz I will!!! (I just want to see if people are still reading... He he, oh and the more you write, the more I write!)  
  
**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_[The Full Disclaimer:  
  
All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.]_**


	6. 1,000 words

An: WARNING: if it bothers you, that Heero and Relena might be romantically involved just keep reading, and you will find, a small scene at the end where Heero gets one memory back, of Duo!!! If it doesn't bother you, then Have fun!!! But Yoai fans try to be the big boy/girl and swallow just a bit more I have a surprise for you!!! You will find it in the next Chappy!  
  
[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever"  
  
IA part 6:  
  
Heero sat on his new bed looking down at the present Relena had brought him. He had been living at her house, at home for three days. The doctors wouldn't permit him to do anything, and Relena being the stubborn woman she was forced him to stay home and in bed. She even had nurses waiting on him hand and foot.  
  
He looked up at his pink clad "wife' or so she called herself, in wild amazement. "What is this for?" He asked a little unsure that it was a valid question.  
  
"Oh you silly," she said affectionately, "it's so that you have something to do while I am out. I know this place can get pretty dull, so I thought I would bring you that so you can like read or something... or so that you have access to the world in some form or another..."  
  
He shot her a scathing glance and replied curtly, "I have things to do," he punctuated this statement by pointing at the large bookcase behind him.  
  
"But those are all political novels from the early part of this century..." She replied a little uncertain.  
  
"And?" Heero looked at her almost cruelly.  
  
"Well if that's what you want, but I'll leave this here for you, just incase." She bent down and put it on the desk. It lay bathed in the slight orange glow of early morning, "Well I have to go, I can't keep the world waiting even for you, I love you Honey!" she bubbled, "If you want tonight you can sleep in my room," she hinted.  
  
Relena Turned a bit dejectedly, and mused to herself, "Why does he hate me, what did I do wrong" Nearly on the verge of tears, she walked to the door, where Noin was waiting for her. Upon seeing Noin Relena slightly brightened. Relena felt something warm touch her cheek. It began to creep down, setting off every nerve in its path.  
  
Relena found a finger on her face from behind, /How did he know? / She whirled around to face Heero standing, "You shouldn't be standing..." Heero ignored her and wiped the ear from her face. He started to lean forward.  
  
For the first time in as long as she could remember, Heero was actually the one to initiate affection. She closed her eyes awaiting, and let her jaw go slack just a little, opening her mouth very slightly. But it wasn't her lips that felt him, the first contact she felt from him was his hair brushing her cheek just where the tear had been. The small exchange gave her goose bumps, and nothing had happened yet. She still anticipated his lips on hers but was patient, when she was caught off guard by Heero's breathing on her ear, "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
She felt something extremely soft and slightly moist ghost her lips. But before she realized it, the moment died. She felt something fall against her, and instinctively she flung her arms out, and found Heero's unconscious body in her arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Heero rose from the void into consciousness. He remembered a pleasant dream but everything eluded him save those damn elusive Violet eyes. The soft moonlight coming through the open window rested on his face. The Asian man's face had a ghost like quality to it, as it observed the dark interior of the moonlit room.  
  
Heero didn't know what had woken him up but he wasn't happy about it. That dream seemed more real, more like a memory, the first true one he had. Even though it was sad it was precious. The boy with violet eyes was holding him, telling him he loved him, But hero couldn't say it, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His throat was still dry as he sat on his bed looking up at the moon.  
  
He sat meditating over the beautiful man with chestnut hair, and those happy eyes, those precious violet blue eyes that followed him, that haunted his every moment. "Who are you Heero cried out to the moon, why do I see you every where?" Heero looked down into his hands, those hands, had they touched this man, this God with eyes of Violet? "Who am I," he whispered to himself, "why am I here, and Is this, is this love?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
TBC  
  
5 reviews to continue the series, thank you, and I tried to make it longer to compensate for the amazing influx of reviews... Thank you all, and a Special Thanks to Onee-Sama, Golden wings, priscel, mysticheero, TaiNokone, HeeroYuy195 and Scotty-Lass 


	7. Junk Mail?

[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments/Associates...]  
  
AN: I know almost every one but HeeroYuy195 has been anticipating this moment for a long time, but WARNING: Ahead there is Shonen Ai, and possible yaoi, but keep in mind this is NOT an indication towards the ending, for the final word on that, keep reading!  
  
"And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"  
  
Part 7:  
  
As the Moon played through the curtains all he could think of was the braid and violet eyes. Who was he, this beauty this God, Who was the man behind those silken strands, and those blue-purple eyes? Where was he, in the dream, and in reality?  
  
The clouds silently suffocated the moon, as they passed by. In the darkness Heero heard something that had eluded him before. A gentle whirring met his ears in the dead still of early morning.  
  
The dark didn't last long but in that room with the gentle mechanical hum and the country sprawling out from his window seconds can seem like hours and what could be but a moment was drawn to hours.  
  
As the darkness waned, and the clouds started to pass Heero's mind directed his attention back to the photograph, and the supposed Water damage. Could it be that Relena Really was hiding something from him? Because it wasn't her that he remembered, and even through her best efforts she looked nothing like him, He was slim, sleek, slightly muscular, and seemed to have a mischievous gleam that reflected in his eyes. The sensuality this man showed was nothing like the bland woman he had gotten to know over the last few days. This divine creature that he only knew in his dreams was so much more than the kind, but plain Relena.  
  
When the Dim silvery light of the moon reshaped the room out of the twisted dark illusion it was thrown into, Heero got up to investigate the hum that filled his room, and his ears. He followed the sound a bit but always seemed to miss it. After nearly a half an hour he caught the faint blinking of a small orange diode.  
  
Heero blindly stumbled into the dark corner of the room from which it came. Heero's bare foot caught on something that made a dull scraping sound over the tiled floor. "Shit!" he muffled it though so it sounded more like a cough. In the corner he found the gift Relena had given him. He ran his fingers over the top of the flat plastic object and frowned deeply.  
  
"What could I do with a laptop?' he scowled to him self. Despite this he sat down and opened it unfolding in the middle. He settled into the chair he had gracelessly stubbed his toe on earlier. He felt his fingers settle over the strangely familiar plastic letters. He couldn't shake the Erie feeling of Deja- Vu sitting on the dark touching the cold plastic.  
  
The sickly light of the back lighted screen flooded over him as he moved the mouse. Seeing the small computer spring to life like that was strangely satisfying to him.  
  
He directed the mouse towards the Ethernet Icon a popup window sprung to life. He looked at it for a moment, "What the Hell?" It was a short message written by Relena. He skimmed it and read out loud:  
  
"My love,  
  
I knew you couldn't resist too long, this was one of you favorite gadgets... 'What ever." He sighed, as he skipped the first few lines. ...To turn on the Ether net... ...Chat rooms... ...Email... ...Good luck and stay away from the news sights, they tend to have yellow headlines. I love you,  
  
Katrina Peacecraft, Relena Dorlen  
  
He opened the browser, which automatically took him to some nameless search engines. From there he proceeded to let his fingers do the typing. The first place it took him was to some Mail site and from there into the inbox of a one: WhiteDream1jalepeno.het. There were 12 unread messages, One from Nightmarewings, another from shinigami765 and the rest from Duo'sDarkIllusion. All with the same subject, "I'm sorry Heero!"  
  
Heero reached the cursor to "select all" and moved then to the Trash, all of them Relena specified in her note as email addresses of a chronic virus peddler. "But how did they know my name?" He sighed to himself as he opened the trash folder and saved the mystery letters to the "Remind Me" folder.  
  
After a few hours sorting through Junk mail Heero finally gave up and decided to go and chat. The category lifestyles ended up being his choose for his first chat room hunt. He proceeded to the "gay, and bi" section. The first 15 seemed all to be sex oriented, and so he shimmied down the list.  
  
After a few moments of delving into chat rooms for topics he came caroused one that really caught his eye. One post in particular brought him into it, [by: GreenScythedDevil]  
  
"Yeah he left about two weeks ago and I haven't seen him since. He had Blue eyes and messy black hair. I loved him, I really did. I miss looking into those ocean blue eyes after we make love and listening to the sound of his breathing all night even though I know I have to work tomorrow. Life sure has changed with out my He-chan around..."  
  
Heero signed in and replied, "Hee-chan?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now, sorry and thank you all. Ps I made it longer 7 reviews to continue, (I made it longer I want more reviews!!!) Flames are welcome, but expect them to get erased or reported... thank you, oh and if you want to flam me to my face, or if you want to congratulate/more here, Shinimikrayahoo.com And Tai nonoke, you're more than welcome thank you to my faithful readers! As well!!! Including but not limited to, Onee sama, Scottylass Goldenwings, Heeroyuy195(ps sorry If you aren't liking it, email me, we will talk about me writing the 1xr of this story, just for you) Jander, and Mysticcheero, (you always give me a laugh, Me darlen') 


	8. Chat room disturbance

[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its entailments...]  
  
AN: It has recently come to my attention: that the artist responsible for "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Is Bonny Tyler, and NOT Pat Benatar, thank you, and sorry for the mix up, give me a week to fix it... Also fear not, Kate Maxwell, I do know what the phrase "Kinetic Memory" means. :) I am extremely Fluent in English if nothing else, but I do not know what the word Kawaii means, sorry I don't know much Japanese... If you could educate me I would be enthralled, and yes it was Kinetic Memory. Also, I am doing my best when I did the second to last update, I was on a computer with out spell check in any form, and this is also not Beta-ed, I have Beta's but I decided not to use them with this story or "Muddled Emotions" Yay I Rambled!!! Ohand sorry GoldenWings I had to borrow your SN... :)/:( sorry...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks"  
  
Bonny Tyler: Total Eclipse of the Heart  
  
IA 8:  
  
Heero blinked a couple of times when the word He-chan appeared on the screen and wrote, "He-chan?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Duo looked at the monosyllabic question and thought to himself, what sort of idiot would just barge into the conversation with out so much as a "Hello?" He fumed for a moment before realizing there was something else on the screen. "What is He-Chan?"  
  
Duo Grumbled for a moment, not only was there a bounty on his head, but he had to deal with idiots as well. He took a moment more to collect his thoughts and typed, "You are extremely Rude, You butt into MY conversation with out so much as a Hello, and then ask stupid Questions!" He looked that the screenname and noted it.  
  
He took his cursor over to the list of SN's in the room and blocked, WhItEaNgEl. He thought to himself, Ha that'll teach him! He chuckled to him self and wrote, "Hey Quatre you there?" A PacifistAssasin replied, "Yeah Duo, you ok you got pretty angry at that person, you know that looked like Heero's old screenname."  
  
Duo Replied, "No his old one was GoldenWings, and his new one was, SilverAngel."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the next two hours Heero hadn't heard anything else from GreenScytheDevel, or PacifistAssasin. He finally gave up and started to surf the Web.  
  
After a while he went back to his Email, and steeled himself for what he might find in the Emails. But before he moved onto them a junk email, which had just arrived caught his eye. "Important News Update on the Duo Maxwell Case!"  
  
"What the-?" He opened it, and looked at the movie of a middle aged Newscaster standing in front of a stately town house. Police surrounded it, and a small party was escorting a youth to a police cruiser. The News Caster Mused, "This Wanted Criminal for killing the Doctor Sally Po, since then, he has: resisted arrest, killed three police officers as well as one Detective, and wounded a high ranking military officer. Needless to say the world can sleep safely, now that this criminal is behind bars..." Heero stopped paying attention to the fat man on the screen because a meter long chestnut braid caught his eye.  
  
When they put this person inside of the car and out of view, Heero's attention turned back to the newscaster in the foreground. "He was on the internet in a chat room, when he was caught. Reports say, that he was screaming at some poor person about the pet name He-Chan, and calling them an idiot."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Noin looked over at her superior, "No I didn't see it fit to kill him. How could I he is an Ex Gundam Pilot!"  
  
"So what did you do?" Relena asked impatiently.  
  
"Haven't you followed the news at all, I framed him for the murder of Sally Po. That way, not only is he out of the picture But we are cleared for her murder."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
5 reviews to continue  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser, for Deadly Attractions part two:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Quatre were silent on their way home from the restaurant. They had nothing to say to each other... Trowa had forgotten their anniversary, again and Quatre was still pissed.  
  
The clouds seemed to part as the finally stepped out on to the street to head home. The stars were crisp that night framed by clouds and the gleam of the stet lamps on the wet pavement. The city sprawled out in front of them, and seemed refreshed, but Quatre barely noticed his attention was directed elsewhere  
  
He lifted his head back and drank the damp heavy night air, and frowned. His eyes rested on the gleaming colonies of L4 and thought to himself, /Father, if you can hear me... I miss you. Irea, was your sacrifice in vain? I love him but if I stay will my life be wasted? /  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Arabian Lullibies

[I do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments...]  
  
"Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart"  
  
Impersonating Angels Part 9:  
  
Duo's cell was cold and damp. The dimly lit gray stone walls dripped with residual moisture. He sat huddled into a corner, curled up in a ball. He sobbed silently as the lights flickered in the aftermath of a storm.  
  
His eyes darted around the grimy cell. The filth of the prison seemed to blend into the walls and floors. He continued to search for a weakness in the seemingly impregnable walls of his stone cage.  
  
Footsteps sounded and reverberated off of the seemingly immobile walls. The echoes of voices were heard. Familiar voices. One was soft and monotonous, the other lively and kind. The rich tones of the latter reverberated more than that of the Monotonous one. The distant voices seemed to come closer with every step that sounded.  
  
Quick loud steps overrode the sounds from far away, and a sliding rasping sound was heard. "Food maggot!" Came from the other side of the large metal door. A small plate of what looked like rank uncooked meat and lumpy yellowed mashed potatoes.  
  
"Eat up, you got good food, today, for the rest of the month it'll be cold, beef broth, and bread!" Duo crawled off the small hard bed, that he was beginning to think was naught more than a table with a wholly blanket and sheets.  
  
The food was surprisingly good. But it still seemed old, as if they were leftovers. And while he started to eat the footsteps grew ever louder. He listened to the voices again, and was surprised to hear his name. "They're here for me, to take me home maybe? I mean I'm innocent, I didn't do anything, they said I did. I didn't even resist when they busted in on me..."  
  
The footsteps continued to get louder and Duo knew that they were here for them but why still eluded him. Again the voices sounded off the walls. This time he distinctly recognized Quatre's voice among them. "Quatre, he's here to take me home!" He whispered to himself excitedly.  
  
Soon the footsteps stopped out side of his cell. He heard the sound of the locks turning, and the clank of mechanisms turning and sliding along their well oiled tracks. The door snapped free, and a sliver of light appeared, sliding across Duo's face, momentarily blinding him. The contrast of the new bright light being introduced to his dark cell drastically changed his point of view of his new claustrophobic home.  
  
"Duo, Duo are you in here?" Duo slithered out from his corner, and started to cry. Quatre scooped Duo into his arms, and held him in his chest. "Duo you're ok, I've been so worried." Duo began to sob loudly into Quatre's pink poet's shirt, and grasped to his purple vest sobbing even louder. "Shhh..." Quatre soothed, and brushed Duo's damp bangs back from his moiste forehead.  
  
"I'm innocent, Quatre, you know I'm innocent right?" Duo wailed to Quatre who held his shuddering body, and mused an ancient Arabian lullaby.  
  
"Trowa stepped forward and spoke quietly, "Duo, we'll get you out of here, as soon as we can." Duo sobbed louder to hear Trowa speaking to him like that.  
  
"It's good to have friends like you, he sniffed loudly." Quatre took an handkerchief from Trowa and wiped Duo's filthy face with it. The dark grime that had been caked on smeared off revealing lightly tanned skin underneath.  
  
Duo slowly clamed down and stopped crying. "Thank you, guys" he choked out over a series of hiccups. "When will I get to go home do you know?" When he finished those hopeful words both Quatre and Trowa looked away from him. They were unable to look at their old friend. "That bad?" he managed as the tears started to well up again. Quatre not able to look at or speak to Duo just nodded. Trowa looked down at the two and noticed a single tear glistening in the floodlight coming from the hallway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Duo had fallen asleep just after Trowa and Quatre left. There was not much else to do in the oppressing dark, of his cell. Through the murk a footstep was heard. Duo was pulled from his dreams by the lock on his door once again shifting. The familiar strip of light fell on the groggy American.  
  
A single figure stood before him this time. The dark silhouetted figure chuckled. "I think I have won this time Duo." The figure lurked closer to his bed, and soon sat down next to him. Something cold and hard prodded him sharply in the ribs. "Duo Maxwell, I have won... Heero is mine, and you will spend the rest of your life in this stinking shit hole."  
  
"Duo's Eyes widened in surprise, R-Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
TBC  
  
5 reviews to continue  
  
"Farewell My Concubine" Release Date-7-10-04 Look for teasers! 


	10. Midnight Memories

[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"A total eclipse of the heart   
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life   
  
But now there's only love in the dark   
  
Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart"  
  
I. A . 10:  
  
Heero looked at the dark canopy of his bed and frowned. Who was this man with the chestnut rope of hair, and why did he haunt his dreams like this. Since Heero saw Duo on the Television he couldn't shake that face out of his vision. Even when He and Relena lay in bed together he couldn't stop thinking of the elusive man.  
  
Heero turned his head and looked into the face of the Peacecraft next to him. He lightly brushed a kiss across her face, just sending another flash of his jovial face thought Heero's mind. The violet eyes flashed into his mind as he looked at the closed ones of the naked, sleeping woman.  
  
Heero held Relena hoping that having her closer would drive the vision of this so-called "Duo" out of his mind. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered into her rose scented hair. Holding her close and smelling her perfume only rewarded him with an almost surreal vision of this Duo in a small rose garden in the middle of a desert.  
  
======================================================  
  
In it Heero was looking up at the sky with tears in his eyes. At the moment he couldn't remember as to why, but it seemed only natural. He heard a rustle in the roses behind him. He pulled out his gun from behind his back fearing something. He was not sure as to what he feared though. There he stood, this god with violet eyes. Heero turned to face him full and found that the man behind him was naked.  
  
His clothes lay in a pile on the ground. He gestured for him to follow, and jumped into a small pool, the branched out into a river. Heero followed in a trance it seemed. This young man took control of him, and he liked it this jubilant teen seemed to have a control much more powerful than whips and chains, was it love?  
  
The braided teen broke the surface of the water and shook it from his face laughing loudly. Heero followed him into the water. He swan close to the slim body of the young man. For a short while they played games in the clear water, most of which involved Heero getting exorbitant amounts of water in his nose and ears.  
  
After a few hours of this midnight skinny-dipping Duo helped him to the shore and on the sandy beach they made love. When they had finished duo fell into Heero's arm and lay breathing heavily. Heero patted down the chestnut strands that had gotten into his face, and smiled. Even after swimming and making love, his hair still smelled of strawberries.  
  
======================================================  
  
Heero awoke from the strangely pleasant vision and for the first time since his arrival smiled. "Well that may be the first time I have seen you smile honey." Came a slightly groggy voice from next to him. Heero hadn't noticed that it was morning hen he first woke up. He hadn't realized that he had only dreamt the pleasant man, and the rose garden.  
  
Heero blinked the sleep from his eyes, and rubbed his left eye with the palm of his hand. "Good morning." He yawned. Relena grasped onto his middle and pulled herself on top of him. "Don't you have to go to work?" He asked her as she looked down into his eyes.  
  
Her eyes shone with lust as she mumbled, "Even the president of the ESUN has to have a day off every once in a while." She smiled and lowered her head slowly towards him. Her hair covered the pillow under his head; it streamed down the side of the pillow like water. "I love you Heero, I really do."  
  
Their eyes met momentarily before she closed hers and touched her lips to his. Her warm body aroused Heero, but for some reason there was something shallow about their sex. With this Duo creature in his dreams it was different, with him there was something more. He wanted that something more than anything. He wanted to love, again. But was the Duo on the television the same as the Duo in his dreams?  
  
======================================================  
  
TBC  
  
An: 7 reviews to continue, tell me what you think. Please review. And I promise to give you a Duo doll with a monkey tail.  
  
After the next chapter, I am going to put a teaser for "Fare well my Concubine..."  
  
Release date: 7/10/04  
  
[The Full Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.] 


	11. Send Me My Past

[Short Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or any of its entailments...]  
  
AN: ok I know I pissed a few of you guys off, but I promise it won't be for long... This is my attempt at not pissing any one off, so just give me a few chapters, and I promise it will be ok!  
  
"Turn around bright eyes   
  
Turn around bright eyes   
  
Turn around, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy   
  
you always you wanted to be"  
  
IA 11:  
  
The moon cast a shadow across Duo's face from the window several feet above his head. The clouds were numerous and seemed to be massing in anticipation of a thunderstorm. Duo smiled the only entertainment he enjoyed was the sound of rain above his head. It filled him with a swelling joy knowing it would soon rain... He could almost taste the scent of wet dirt that drifted in from outside. The window was only open at night and sometimes not even then... But Duo reveled in his view of the inky sky.  
  
A cloud started to pass over the ghostly glowing moon. Duo crawled over to the wall, looking up he whimpered, "No please don't just a little while longer..." He swayed slightly from exhaustion and starvation. He had not eaten in five days. They were never given proper food, and often had bugs and rotten bits in it. He couldn't eat because of the nauseating feeling he got when the maggots crawled around in his mouth.  
  
He shot his hand out to stabilize himself against the moist wall. The moon had half disappeared behind the clouds. The frantically Duo searched for something else to ease his mind. His eyes scanned the sky that had not yet been taken by the dark clouds. His eyes caught a gleam in the distance and he focused arduously on it. "What is that?" he wondered to himself for a moment.  
  
The word home slowly formed behind his lips. And he knew he was looking up at the colony cluster of L2 the little bit left of the moon still uncovered reflected in his watery eyes. "I want to go home..."  
  
Duo found himself counting the bricks in his dank cell. The grayish tint to them was lost through the dirt and filth. "Heero," he whispered, "I miss you. I'm so glad that you're ok." His mind drifted as he tried to think about anything other than Heero. "That bitch," he mumbled.  
  
His mind drifted back to Relena not for the first time, "I thought she was our friend. I was so stupid, trusting her. I knew what she was like and yet I helped her, that bitch. She'll get hers, I know she will..." Duo looked back at the door, wondering what time it was, and what they were having for dinner. They only ate once a day in here, and if he was to exact revenge Duo couldn't afford to miss it...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Heero pushed Relena off of him, "I don't have time for this. Get off of me." She opened he mouth to protest but was silenced by the hard look he gave her. He moved over to his laptop. The thing was never turned off and so all he needed do was open it and begin typing.  
  
Relena lay on the bed looking at his back, and pouted. He was ignoring her more steadily now. Last night was the first time he had ever held her close, but maybe he was just trying to cope with his emotions again. She mumbled to herself, "Now what am I to do with my day off?"  
  
Relena slid off the bed, leaned over Heero's shoulder and whispered, "What are you doing honey?" Heero didn't even look up from his laptop and muttered, "Checking mail." Relena pouting turned and walked over towards her wardrobe. Opening it she looked inside for her favorite outfit, a pink abomination that made Heero Shudder every time he saw it.  
  
Relena hopped on one foot pulling on her panties and nearly falling over. Just as Relena got it right the phone rang and she fell over anyways. She finished pulling them on and crawled over to the phone near the bed. "Oh go what now?" she muttered disgruntled. She picked up the phone, "Hello what do you want?"  
  
A startled male secretary replied, "Uh miss Relena a Miss Noin Is here to see you..." Relena growled dangerously "send her up and try not to bother me again this IS my day off." With that said, she slammed the receiver down.  
  
She walked back over to the Wardrobe and snapped on a pink bra and slipped on her new monstrosity. "Really like this new outfit Heero!" Heero with out looking up visibly shuddered at the thought of the pink suit and grunted ambiguously. "I'm so glad you like it too!" she babbled on.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The day before Heero had subscribed to three groups. The first being a person find group, the second being a Gundam Pilot Fan club (he was curious about these things called Gundams) and the final being, An old "internet" service provider called AOL, with this he could send Instant Messages, and personalize his chatting. He was checking His Email to see if the other two have given him the Requested information he had.  
  
When his Email loaded, inside it read as follows, Dear Heero Yuy, you have Three New Emails. The first was spam about soap; the second was from The Gundam Fan club. He opened it. Inside he found the following...  
  
Dear fan,  
  
We have found the Information that you have been looking for. Thank you for joining our group and wee look forward to hearing from you in the near Future...  
  
Heero Yuy - Wing Gundam   
  
Duo Maxwell - Gundam Deathscythe   
  
Trowa Barton – Gundam Heavyarms   
  
Quatre Rababa Winner – Gundam Sandrock   
  
Chang Wufei – Shenlong Gundam  
  
We have sent you a picture of Each of the Pilots and their Mechas as well. Thank you again for using our service and have a nice day!  
  
Heero stared at the screen almost unable to believe his eyes there was his name as a Gundam Pilot. He scrolled down and saw his same unruly black hair and cold anilitical Blue eyes. There he stood infront of a large Robot that he slightly recognized, and could only assume was his "Gundam"  
  
"What the Hell?" Heero cried.  
  
=============================================================  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I need 5 reviews to continue and thank you for reading this!  
  
"Farewell My Concubine" Has been held back on account of difficulties. It will still be released but later than originally thought, keep looking out for it, but please give me up to a week and one half sorry for the inconvenience!!!  
  
Also "Deadly Attractions" will be updated with in the week thank you for you time! 


End file.
